The Night It Ended
by klsklskls
Summary: She grasped her son small, soft, so fragile, hands in her own, her sad eyes meeting his own confused. "Mummy loves you," she murmured. "Mummy loves you Harry." The night the Potters ended. Rated K for death


James Potter watched his wife lovingly as she rocked his son back and forth. Her deep red hair shone in the soft light from the fixture, and a small smile graced her lips. Her bright green eyes were fixed on his son, whose tuft of black hair was as messy as could be. She was beautiful. Even after two years inside the small house with little to no outside contact, she still was a amazing to him as she was nine years ago. The cottage smelled of baked goods, and home.

The full moon glinted of metallic costumes and masks, the sound of joviality and laughter sifting through the warm October night, settling into the house. Both adults momentarily glanced up longingly, missing the time when they would have be able to do the same. Catching each other's eye as their gazed moved away, Lily smiled softly. Soon it would be over. Dumbledore said that they would be out of hiding shortly, and she trusted Dumbledore.

A flicker of the lamp outside caught both their eyes. Whipping their heads towards the window, they paled. Stalking towards the house, _on a path that was supposed to be untraceable,_ a cowled man withdrew a wand, the moon illuminating the pale wood.

"Lily, run!" James shoved his wife and child behind him toward the stairs, "I'll hold him off!"

There was the sound of rushing feet behind him, and a click of the door, as James Potter reached for his wand. His heart sank as he grasped at thin air, feeling his only hope of life leaving. Lily. Her beautiful face flashed in front of his eyes, tears swimming in the brilliant green look. He needed to save her. His son. His amazing, smart, little boy. He needed to save them both, buy time- he braced himself, tackling the cloaked monster that crossed the threshold, futilely attempting to grasp the other's wand, anything, to maybe, maybe, get his family enough time. But a green light flashed, and in a second of pain, James Potter's fierce, powerful yet kind, light went out.

Lily frantically searched for somewhere, _anywhere, please,_ to hide her child. Her Harry. But the room, the same as it was the day prior, light baby blue walls, with dancing animals, held nothing. And so she cried, tears pouring into the jet black hair at her breast, lowering him into the crib. Kneeling in front of eye just like her own, she prayed to any god, for her son, for her husband, for her family. That they would survive.

She grasped her son small, soft, _so fragile,_ hands in her own, her sad eyes meeting his own confused. "Mummy loves you," she murmured. "Mummy loves you Harry. Mummy-"

Lily brought a hand to her mouth, silently screaming as her heart tore in two. A thump was heard. _No. NO, please. Not James, not us. Please, haven't you taken enough? PLEASE._ Steps grew louder as they neared the wood door. Standing in front of her son, _her only family_ , she looked towards the door as it crashed in.

"Move aside, girl." The voice was deep, and it hurt her to hear it. A porcelain hand moved, to draw the cowl down, revealing a sharp cut face, framed by waving brown hair. "Move, and your life will be spared."

"No," She murmured quietly, her voice trembling in fear. Her Harry. _He would be dead soon_. They would be with their family soon. Her parents, James' parents, James- oh, _James_. _It would all be okay_. Her voice rose in volume slightly, "You will not take my child."

"Move, you foolish Mudblood. I will only ask once more!" The voice grew livid and louder. Lily hoped for a senile brief second that James would hear, and barge in, rescuing her, her knight in shining armor, _as he always had been,_ but the image of his dead sprawling body down below quickly overcame it. Her heart broke further. Pain rose in the back of her throat as she fought the need to collapse, huddle, as the sobs were ripped from her body.

" _Please._ " Her voice became desperate, shoulders shaking. She was ever so weak. "Why Harry? Please, leave my baby alone. _Please._ Take me. I don't care. Leave Harry alone." Tears streamed down her ruby cheeks. Her child, who'd never seen Hogwarts, never gotten his letter, never- never lived.

A high cold laugh resounded through the room. "You lost your chance, girl. _Avada Kedavra."_

A small raven haired boy watched as his mother crumpled to the floor, basked in a bright green light. Why wasn't his Mummy moving? Was this a game? Who was this man looking at him? His intelligent eyes stared at the tall brunette in front of him as the third spell was cast. And then _pain._ Pain as he would never experience again. It resonated in every limb, as if each was dying. Tears poured down Harry's face as a scream poured from his mouth.

The Dark Lord was gone.

* * *

 **Hey! It's klsklskls! I'm sorry for my really long hiatus on the other story, and I'm not really sure I will continue it. However, here is a brief drabble I wrote over the summer. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
